Historias de Danzón y de Arrabal
by arcoirisnorma
Summary: ¿engaños?, ¿sexo?, ¿placer?, ¿lujuria?, ¿pasión? ¿tristeza? ¿muerte?...y ¿amor?


Se preguntaran que fuck anda asiendo...pues yo también me la pregunto pero bueno

Antes que nada me disculpo por no subir contys pero la memoria donde están lo archivos se la he prestado a alguien y no me la han devuelto.

Pero bueno prometo que cuando me la entreguen bueno ya basta de mi justificante

Espero que les guste

basado en la canción de Alex synteck(?) espero que les guste

* * *

Hola, mi Midorikawa Ryuuji y soy un ángel de la muerte, aunque mi aspecto es como el de un joven de 14 años tengo la misma edad que la vida propia, varios ángeles de la muerte tenemos distintas misiones, yo que soy del nivel superior se me mandan misiones de mayor riesgo, la misión que ahora me toco es de deshacer un circulo amoroso.

Para esto tuve que cambiar mi aspecto de un chico de 14 o uno de 19, también le pedí a Dios que me diera un local y al diablo que fuera un café-bar y así los conocí.

Nagumo Haruya anda con Suzuno Fusuke que este es amate de Afuro Terumi, Atsuya Fubuki es el novio de Afuro pero lo engaña con su hermano Shiro Fubuki, este tiene novio Shuuya Goenji el cual anda a escondidas con Endo Mamoru pero este tiene novio y es Kazemaru Ichirota pero este está enamorado de Hiroto Kiyama, el cual tiene sexo con Haruya. De todo esto me entere en un semana, se preguntaran como verdad, pues instale cámaras en todo el lugar se que eso va en contra te de la privacidad de las personas pero es necesario para mi misión. Uno de los primeros engaños que me entere fue el de Hiroto y Kazemaru, Kazemaru dijo que quería ir al baño, y a los dos minutos de estar esperando, apareció Hiroto y lo hicieron en según yo un tiempo record, y así eran muchos Endo con Goenji, Atsuya con Shiro, todos engañaban a todos fingiendo ser los mejores amigos, yo solo me limitaba a servir las bebidas, pero un día…

-¡oye!-me dijo Kazemaru-dinos por favor cómo te llamas, siempre nos sirves las bebidas así que, que creemos que por lo menos deberíamos saber tu nombre-dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Midorikawa, Midorikawa Ryuuji-dijo sonriendo

-wuaaa que hermoso nombre tienes-dijo Shiro

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas?-dijo Hiroto

-lo siento, pero estoy trabajando, y los jefes son muy estrictos-dijo fingiendo decepción, y no estaba mintiendo del todo tengo prohibido tener una relación amistosa con los humanos…pero bueno puedo fingir ser su amigo ¿no?

-mmm…ya veo y ¿a qué horas sales?-dijo Hiroto muy interesado, cosa que a Kazemaru le molesto, me mire a ver a Haruya para ver si el tenia la misma reacción pero nada el solo seguía abrazando a su "hielito", como solía llamarlo.

-lo siento pero tengo turno vespertino y nocturno y duermo durante el día-

-eso quiere decir que no vas a la escuela-dijo Atsuya como que admirándome

-así es no pude continuar mis estudios-dije mirando al techo, suspire pesadamente y dije-si quieren podemos salir este sábado todos juntos, ya que no van a abrir el bar-dije sonriendo

-me parece perfecto y ¿a ustedes chicos?-dijo Afuro

Todos asintieron-

-bueno nos vemos en la fuente del parque a las dos-dijo Endo con entusiasmo

-Voy al baño, ¿alguien va?-dice de repente Haruya enviándole un indirecta a Hiroto, ya que tenía una erección y conociendo a su "hielito" no se le iba a bajar ahorita.

-yo voy contigo-dijo Hiroto

Y así fueron al baño, siempre tiene sexo oral yo nunca he visto que hicieran sexo, sexo, pero bueno.

Llego ese día, no lo hago porque quiero si no por qué debo si quiere romper ese círculo amoroso, debo hacerme su amigo ¿no?, estaba vestido completamente de negro un short de mezclilla negro, una camisa negras y con unos tenis negros, parecía que iba a ir a un funeral.

Cuando me empiezo a acercar al lugar donde se supone que nos veríamos, a larga distancia veo como los hermanos Fubuki se besan desesperadamente, como si subida dependiese de eso, después juntaron sus frentes, se miraron un rato e hicieron como si no hubiese pasado nada, ahí es cuando decidí entrar.

-hola-dije

-hola-dijeron los dos a la vez.

Poco a poco fueron llegando con los demás y cada quien emparejándose… en ese momento surgió en mi una duda… ¿por qué todos están emparejados, si ama a otra persona? Esa pregunta resonó en mí todo el día.

En tres semanas me entere de todo.

Suzuno engañaba a Nagumo porque, él era demasiado orgulloso para ser uke, necesitaba alguien que le diera su lugar y ese fue Afuro, aunque Afuro andaba con Atsuya, pero como Atsuya no siempre quería hacer "eso", así que porque no. Atsuya y Shiro a la edad de trece años, querían probar que era "eso", desde entonces aunque cada quien tenga su pareja, la lujuriase apodera de ellos y de vez en cuando empiezan a "sentirse" y como Goenji no le quiere quitar la "inocencia" a Shiro…ahora que lo pienso esa es la razón por la cual Goenji se acuesta con Endo y tan bien se está empezando a enamorar de él, pero Endo nunca le correspondería por el simple hecho de que está enamorado de Kazemaru, solo la hace con Goenji para satisfacerse de vez en cuando. Kazemaru amaba al principio a Endo pero ese amor fue opacado por otro. Por alguna razón Kazemaru empezó a sentir una atracción física por Hiroto y Hiroto solo ve como un juguete para satisfacer una necesidad al igual que Haruya. Y ¿cómo me entere? Digamos que tengo la habilidad de que cuando yo toco a una persona ve su vida en un par de segundos.

Han pasado ya 4 meses de que me hice su amigo de ellos y es momento de terminar mi misión.

Los invite a mi casa a ver películas de terror, todos asistieron

Había carias películas entre ellas escogieron "SAW III", le dije que ellos la pusiera mientras yo preparaba unas palomitas, me fui a la cocina. De repente escuche unos gemidos esa era mi señal. Lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado, escogieran la película que escogieran todas tenían la misma grabación, me asomo desde la cocina para ver como están las cosas.

-Suzuno…me puedes explicar esto- Dijo Nagumo con enojo

Suzuno estaba en shock, ya que el video que se estaba reproduciendo demostraba como tenia sexo en el baño del bar con Afuro, la escena cambio y se mostraron en seguida un Kazemaru con Hiroto, solo vio como Endo bajo la mirada.

-yo me largo-Dijo Nagumo dirigiéndose a la salida, en eso momento troné mis dedos y todo la habitación se vuelve negra, una luz alumbra el centro de la habitación con nueve sillas.

-por favor tomen asiento-dije apareciendo entre la obscuridad pero en mi aspecto de 14 años y lo que se podría considerar mi uniforme un short blanco, una camisa negra y mis muñequeras la blanca de mano derecha y la negra mano izquierda, me puse en medio de dos sillas.

Todos sorprendidos se fueron sentando en unas sillas.

-Supongo que están confundidos y es normal, mi presentare formalmente, mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji ángel de la muerte de nivel superior, he venido a este mundo con la misión de llevarme sus almas pecadoras-dije terminando con una sonrisa macabra-bueno empecemos un juego se llama "dale un balazo a la persona que rompió mi corazón"-volví a tronar mi dedos y apareció una mesa y una pistola-bueno le explicare el juego en la pistola hay seis balas conclusión solo tres quedaran vivas, la pregunta es ¿Quién saldrá con vida?-bueno empecemos con el primero quien será…-lo medite un momento-tu Nagumo si tuvieras que matar a alguien ¿quién sería?-

Nagumo bajo la cabeza-Aphrodite-

-Excelente respuesta, ¿por qué?-

-porque me quito a Suzuno-alcance a ver pequeñas lagrimas resbalar en sus ojos

-Pero si él es de tus mejores amigos, tanto que hasta se comparten el novio-solté un risita-y tu Afuro ¿A quién matarías?-

-a Shiro-dijo sin dudarlo, puede ver sus ojos llenos de Ira

-¿por qué?-

-porque siempre me ha robado la atención de Atsuya, incluso se que Atsuya solo anda conmigo porque quería darle celos, pero nunca lo logro-dijo apunto del llanto- y siempre he amado ha Atsuya, aunque sé que me engañaba con Shiro, pero nunca creí que se acostara con el…pero aun así lo perdono por que le amo…pero al que no perdono es a Shiro-

Empiezo a aplaudir-Bien se me hace una perfecta excusa así que-le doy el arma-hazlo si te atreves-suelto una risita.

-¡No Afuro! , ¡No lo hagas! -dijo Shiro-¡yo te juro que no amo a mi hermano, pensé que él tampoco, que solo era por necesidad y por placer, nada más! –Dijo asustado- no sabía que él no sabía que la única razón por la cual lo hacía con él era por que Goenji nunca me tomaba-

-Yo…-dijo Goenji-yo nunca te tome porque pensé que eras demasiado inocente para hacerlo, por eso nunca te tome, tengo que admitir que me acostaba con Endo…y no solo eso sino que también estoy enamorado de Endo -Kazemaru Endo y Fubuki se quedaron en shock-

-Lo siento Goenji, yo no puedo corresponderte-dijo Endo-yo amo a Kazemaru y la única razón por la cual me acuesto contigo es porque yo quería ser amable contigo-Goenji bajo la mirada.

-Goenji entonces todo este tiempo me engañaste con Endo-dijo Fubuki con la cabeza baja

-Lo siento Shiro, pero tanto como él como yo se nos hizo fácil hacernos un favor -

En eso Shiro se para le quita el arma a Afuro y le dispara a Endo y Goenji pero se quedan en shock al ver que no eran balas si no dardos.

-Descuida Shiro-le dije- Esos dardos contiene un veneno muy fuerte, que a las seis tomara efecto matando a todos los disparados-Goenji y Endo se quitan los dardos

-Shiro-dijo Atsuya-¿me prestas el arma?-

-claro-dijo Shiro entregando el arma a su hermano y se escucho un disparo, Atsuya había disparado a Shiro.

-¡Atsuya!-dijo Shiro mientras se quitaba el dardo, aunque era inútil el veneno ya está en su cuerpo-¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-Porque dijiste que no me amabas-dijo con su fleco ocultando sus ojos-Shiro yo creí…yo creí que cada vez que lo hacíamos, lo hacíamos por amor y no solo por necesidad-dijo llorando, Afuro se acerca a él y lo abrazo- Aphrodi-dijo sorprendió, correspondió el abrazo y llora más fuerte, obviamente tiro el arma. Suzuno la recoge y apunto a la pareja abrazada

-Suéltalo- una vez que se sueltan ellos dos se da la media vuelta y le dispara a Nagumo- lo siento Nagumo yo te amaba pero tú nunca me diste mi lugar, pero Afuro si-dijo acercándose a él-siempre amable conmigo y me hizo sentir cosas que tu nunca pudiste-abrazo a Afuro por el cuello-te amo Afuro-se escucha un disparo.

-¡no! ¡Aphrodi!-dijo Atsuya preocupado

-¿por qué?... ¿por qué lo hiciste Afuro?-Dijo Suzuno sintiendo el dardo incrustado en su cuello y soltando el arma-¿por qué?

-Perdóname Suzuno, pero no quiero que mates a Atsuya, se que sonora cruel pero yo solo te vi como un juguete sexual-dijo alegándose de el-perdón-dijo volviendo a acercarse a Atsuya y abrazarlo soltando así el arma-perdóname por preocuparte-

-descuida-acurrucándose en el pecho de Afuro

Kazemaru se acerca al arma y apunta a la pareja

-Chicos lo siento pero quiero ser feliz a lado de Hiroto así que uno de ustedes tiene que morir-

-en ese caso yo…-dijo Afuro poniéndose enfrente de Atsuya el cual estaba en shock, se puso de pie Hiroto y se puso enfrente de Kazemaru

-No lo hagas Kazemaru-dijo serio- si vas a matar a alguien es mejor a mi

-¿Por qué?-dijo Kazemaru confundido bajando el arma

-porque su amor se está reparando no lo vez no como los demás que terminaron en un asesinato y no correspondidos-

-pero si tú me amas,-dijo confundido Kazemaru

-eso no es cierto-dijo Endo poniéndose de pie acercándose a Kaze -si te amara no se acostaría con Nagumo-

-Te equivocas Endo, Hiroto nunca se acostó con Nagumo solo tenían sexo oral-puse en play un video donde se veía lo que decía

-¡tú! ¡Maldito infeliz!-dijo Suzuno acercándose a Nagumo enojado-te quejas te que yo te era infiel cuando tu también lo eres-dijo apunto de golpearlo

-¡pues que querías si tu luego no querías tener sexo conmigo!-dijo tomando la mano de Suzuno evitando así el golpe-

Se escucha un disparo todos voltean a ver Kaze el cual tenía el dardo en el cuello

-yo…yo creí que tú me amabas y no a Nagumo-cayó de rodillas

-te equivocas yo nunca ama a Nagumo…solo le hacía un favor…pero tampoco te amo a ti Kaze…también te hacia un favor-bajo la mirada

Kazemaru se puso a llorar pero en eso fue abrazado por Endo y también le quito el dardo

-perdóname Endo-dijo-yo nunca te supe valorar, perdóname-dijo llorando y correspondiendo el abrazo

-te perdono-se fueron acercando hasta terminar en un beso pero fue sencillo cuando se separaron Endo le limpio las lagrimas-no llores nunca me ha gustado verte así-Kaze afirmo con la cabeza

Empezó a sonar un reloj indicando que ya eran las seis

Dime ¿duele?-me pregunto Goenji-

-no-respondí-sentirás que te da sueño

-Durmamos juntos Kaze-dijo Endo cerrando sus ojos lentamente

-si-respondió Kaze cerrando los ojos, los dos cayeron pero abrazados

-te odio Nagumo-dijo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos Suzuno mientras cae dormido

-y yo a ti-le responde Nagumo-pero más a ti Afuro-dijo mientras también caía dormido

-Atsuya-dijo Shiro acercándose a él para abrazarlo-perdóname por hacerte daño, en verdad lo siento, espero que seas feliz con Afuro-mientras cerraba sus ojos

-descuida hermano te perdono-dijo Atsuya, de repente sintió todo el peso de Shiro y empezó a llorar mientras caía de rodillas, Afuro trataba de consolarlo.

Goenji solo cerró sus ojos, después apareció otra vez la sala y el video estaba en stop.

-y como explicaremos esto-dijo ya más calmado

-descuiden-troné mis dedos y empezaron a desaparecer los cuerpos-según sus padres llegaron a su casa y se fueron a dormir pero no despertaron parecerá natural-

-ya veo-dijo Afuro tranquilo

-Afuro ¿puedo dormir en tu casa esta noche?-

-claro-

Y así se fueron los dos amantes espero que reparen su relación y que la hagan fuerte

-Dime Midorikawa, ¿ahora qué harás?-me pregunto Hiroto

-mmm-pensé-pues voy a ver a mis superiores y decir que cumplir con la misión y de seguro me darán otra o me dejaran descansar-

-ya veo-dijo algo deprimido-y ¿nos volveremos a ver?

-no creo-dije serio-al menos que mueras y me toque revisar si tu alma va al cielo o el infierno-empecé a caminar y él me empezó a seguir

-ya veo…y ¿siempre tienes ese aspecto?-

-no, como viste puedo cambiar a una forma más joven a vieja-

-y supongo que tu aspecto favorito es de un niño de 14 años ¿no?-

-así es-

-dime una última cosa, un humano puede convertirse en un ángel de la muerte-

Me quede estático uno momento

-solo hay dos formas, una que Dios y el diablo te den dicho título o que un ángel te remplace y tú lo remplaces a él-

Hubo un silencio

-Mido… ¿me harías un favor?-en ese instante me sorprendí no muchos me llaman así

-depende-me voltee hacia el

-por favor, no me olvides-me tomo la mano se acerco a mí y me beso, solo fue un roce pero en ese roce sentí mil mariposas en mi estomago, sentí que volaba…nos separamos, sentía mis mejillas arder-me lo prometes-juntando su frente con la mía, me solté de agarre, no sabía que decir estaba confundido, se supone que no tengo que tener ninguna relación con un humano, me aleje de él.

-lo siente me tengo que ir-baje la mirada, abrí un portal y camino así el, volteé a ver a Hiroto y esta con la cabeza baja-te lo prometo-no sé por qué dije esas palabras pero cuando las dije de inmediato cerré el portal.

Llegando no dejaba de pensar en eso me sentía mal pero también feliz, pero no podía…no debía enamorarme en un humano

¿Fin?


End file.
